Sexy Tsume
by BrittneyAnna
Summary: Toboe catches Tsume doing something that...really surprises him. WAY OOC. TsumexToboe forever. One-Shot.


Hey everyone...this is a one-shot and my first time at it. Umm...it is VERY OOC...and...Ummm...well you may not see Tsume the same way again.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own. Except for Hoshi...Hikari belongs to my friend.

**Summary:**

Toboe catches Tsume doing something that...really surprises him.

**Pairings:**

TsumexToboe, hint of KibaxHige, hint of OCFxOCF

_bla bla bla bla_ stands for...well you'll see what it stands for.

Onto the One-Shot.

**Sexy Tsume**

Tsume yawned and stretched as he woke up. He looked out the busted window in an old house that they had found. The sun was shining brightly. _'Must be close to one o'clock.' _He thought. He looked around the room that he and Toboe occupied; Toboe wasn't there.

He sniffed the air, traces of Kiba, Hige, Hoshi, and Hikari meant that they already left for their double date. As annoying as those two girls were he was glad they found them. They kept Kiba and Hige out of his hair while he spent time with Toboe. Which brought him back to his original question: Where was his mate?

Tsume sniffed the air again. When he found Toboe's scent he followed it outside to the open field behind the old abandon house. He leaned up against the house and watched his mate play. So cute and innocent. He again wondered why Toboe picked him and not someone else.

He smiled again and walked back inside the house. He walked by the bathroom, stopped and went in. Tsume looked at himself in the mirror. He flexed his muscles for a bit before grinning.

"Tsume, you are a sexy wolf." He told himself, before a smirk graced his features.

xxx

After Toboe was done playing he decided it was time to wake his mate up. He was surprised Tsume even slept this long. Normally he was up before anybody else...well beside Hoshi.

As Toboe was walking to their bedroom he heard Tsume say something...about a sexy wolf!? Toboe raised an eyebrow, an annoying habit he pick up from Hoshi, and walked toward the bathroom where he heard Tsume's voice. His mouth dropped open in shock as he saw Tsume sing and dance in font of the mirror.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love Love's going to leave me_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts. And I'm too sexy for Milan to sexy for Milan, New York and Japan._

_And I'm too sexy for your party. Too sexy for your party. No way I'm disco dancing. I'm a model you know what I mean. And I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk. Yeah I do my little turn on the catwalk._

_I'm too sexy for my car. Too sexy for my car. Too sexy by far. And I'm too sexy for my hat. Too sexy for my hat. What do you think about that?_

_I'm a model. You know what I mean. And I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yeah on the catwalk. Yeah I shake my little touché on the catwalk._

Toboe had to bit his lip as to not to laugh when Tsume shook his 'little touché' for effect.

_I'm too sexy for my...to sexy for my...too sexy for my..._

Toboe had to swallow hard as he watched Tsume slowly take his shirt off.

'_Cause I'm a model. You know what I mean. And I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yeah on the catwalk. On the catwalk. Yeah I shake my little tush on the catwalk._

Toboe couldn't help but bit his tongue as he admired the view.

_I'm too sexy for my cat. Too sexy for my cat. Poor pussy...poor pussy cat. I'm too sexy for my love. Too sexy for my love. Love's going to leave me. And I'm too sexy for this song._

Toboe clapped his hands and leaned up against the bathroom door grinning as Tsume finished and swirled around in surprise.

"Boy Tsume never knew you could sing..." Toboe said as Tsume crossed his arms and smirked at his young lover.

"I'm sure the others would love to know as well." Toboe finished.

"What!? Toboe you wouldn't dare." Tsume said.

"Oh I would."

"You've been hanging around my sister to long." Tsume said as Toboe grinned up at him. Toboe walked over to Tsume and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Course I could be persuaded as to not to say anything." Toboe smiled innocently at Tsume with mischievous eyes.

"Now I know you've been hanging around my sister and her crazy girlfriend for too long." Tsume smirk, wrapping his arms around Toboe's waist and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

THE END

Hehehe. See way OOC. I got this idea when talking to a friend of mine. Sooo leave a review and tell me what ya think and if you'll ever see Tsume in the way again. Hope ya like it.

BrittneyAnna out.

**Slightly re-done as of 6-25-07. **

**The song **_**Too Sexy**_** does not belong to me. **


End file.
